


Cats Do It Better

by Cosmicdangernoodle



Category: Infinity War (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, Goose is awesome, M/M, Shapeshifting, i hate thanos, just for fun, where did I get the idea for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicdangernoodle/pseuds/Cosmicdangernoodle
Summary: Thanos thought getting the Tesseract was way too easy. What can two cats do, anyways?





	Cats Do It Better

Thanos knelt down to pick up the glowing blue cube. It had been remarkably easy to get, and he had found very little opposition. 

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a black ball of fur came flying at him. 

It was a cat. A black, sleek, emerald eyed cat. A very angry cat. 

Thanos waved his hand to bat the pesky creature out of the way, but it just scampered around and hissed at him. He reached down to grab the Tesseract, only to find another cat in his way. 

An orange tabby with a leather collar. 

If cat’s glares could kill, Thanos would be dead already. 

“Pitiful. You can not stand against me.” Thanos addressed the two cats. 

The black one growled and grew to the size of a lion. 

The tabby simply looked at Thanos with boredom. It burped. 

Thanos chuckled, and reached again for the Tesseract. It should have been easy. 

Should have been. 

Thanos was met with the slimy tentacles of a flerkin. Of course it wasn’t a normal cat. 

Caught off guard, the creature bested Thanos, trapping him in its firm grip. When he tried to use the power stone, another tentacle wrapped itself around his left hand, preventing the infinity gauntlet from forming a fist. 

Thanos writhed in the tentacles grasp, trying to get away. The black cat walked before him. The cat’s form shifted, and in a flash of golden magic, Loki stood before him. 

“When are you ever not going to fall for that.” Loki spoke to his former captor. “I would have thought you would be more cautious. But no. You walked right into my trap, just like you were supposed to.”

Loki materialized the real Tesseract in his hand. He admired it for a moment, and then stashed it back into his dimensional pocket.

Loki strode forwards, closer to Thanos. “You know, most people would just remove the infinity gauntlet from your hand. I find that a bit… troublesome. I think it would be much easier, if I just removed the entire hand.” 

With the flick of his wrist, Loki materialized one of his blades. “What about you?” 

With an evil grin, and a flash of his blade, Thanos’s left hand, the one that wore the gauntlet, was severed. It lay haphazardly on the ground. 

Loki smiled, satisfied with his work. “You can have him now, Goose.” He addressed the flerkin. 

Thanos let out a strangled yell as he was consumed by the mass of tentacles. Goose, on the other hand, was quite pleased. 

There was a sparkle of orange magic, and a portal opened. Stephen Strange stepped through. “Hey Loki. We need you at the Avengers tower right now. We’ve finished finalizing the plan to take down Thanos.”

Loki walked over to Goose, and picked up the tabby. He then grabbed Thanos’s severed hand from the ground. “That won’t be necessary.”

Stephen just shook his head and went back through the portal, Loki following him. They arrived in the Avengers common area. 

Tony quickly noticed the look of satisfaction on Loki’s face. “Who did you kill this time.”

Loki smirked. “Thanos.”

“And you didn’t let me in on the action?!” Tony Stark retorted. 

“Well, Goose technically ate him. After I cut off the purple idiot’s hand.” Loki held up Thanos’s hand, the infinity gauntlet still attached. 

From across the room, Clint yelled, “Hey, Strange. Could you tell your boyfriend to stop stealing my cat please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
